Perigo
by Mimipoom
Summary: Kensi vai disfarçada nesta operação, enquanto Deeks fica de vigilância. Algo sinistro irá acontecer, as suas vidas serão colocadas em perigo.


**Olá pessoal! **

**Para quem tem dificuldades no Inglês aqui têm a fic em Português. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Um novo dia, um novo caso.

Kensi cavalgava a meio trote Deuce. Um cavalo de tom preto, com uma longa crina ao vento que descia pelo pescoço esguio, apresentava uma extensa cauda entrançada. Vestia uma barrigueira reta encapada, tinha uma focinheira da mesma cor.

Kensi, vestia umas culotes brancas, um pólo justo de tom salmão, salientando o seu corpo elegante. Calçava umas longas botas pretas que atingiam por debaixo do rótulo. Para proteção usava também um capacete.

"Muito bem! Aprendes depressa, gosto disso." Fez-se soar uma voz que se encontrava a curta distância, dentro do eixo do campo de treinos.

Kensi E Deuce pararam. "Tenho um bom treinador", dissera de sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Espera, eu ajudo-te." Kensi largara as cordas,libertara o seu pé esquerdo da estribo que segurava o seu pé, colocara as suas mãos sobre os seus ombros e descera repentinamente. Trocaram um olhar, as mãos dele desceram ao longo do corpo de Kensi até as suas ancas, os braços de Kensi contornaram o pescoço, aproximaram-se lentamente…mas foram interrompidos, pelo relinchar de Deuce.

Ambos olharam de relance para Deuce e afastaram-se sem jeito um do outro.

"Vou levar Deuce para o estábulo, vejo-te daqui a umas horas." Dissera Kensi sensualmente.

Suspirara de alegria…."AH,ficarei À espera."

Kensi caminhara com Deuce, até ao estaleiro, deixando-o na sua cavalariça.

"Kensi?" Fez-se soar uma voz do auricular.

"Sim?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Yeah, Porquê?" Perguntara relutante Kensi.

"A tua voz estava diferente, como.."

Kensi interrompera, "eu estava a seduzi-lo!"

"O quÊ?" Expressando uma cara de interrogação e descontentamento. "Beijaste-o?"

"Não…"

"Tu beijaste-o!"

"Não, não o beijei. E se fizesse? Estou disfarçada, Deeks."

"Pf, eu consigo lidar com isso..." murmurara Deeks de forma irónica.

"O quê?"

"Ah..estou à entrada À tua espera, no teu carro" estacionando o carro no parque, que era mesmo em frente À quinta equestre.

Deeks abaixou o vidro do seu lado direito do carro, visualizando a sua parceira, " Uau,estás fantástica nesse uniforme", contemplando de cima abaixo.

Kensi distraidamente deixara cair na direção do carro, o capacete que transportava na sua mão, rodando 180 graus, abaixando-se, empinando o seu rabo para o apanhar.

"Ok, está a acontecer", disse Deeks para si mesmo, respirando fundo de modo a controlar o seu nível de êxtase. Os seus olhos não conseguiram fugir do pecado estacando-se a olhar. Libertara um sorriso gladiador, e um elevar do seu olhar, ao ver que a Kensi transportava no seu bolso direito, algo que lhe fazia assimilar a um chicote, Deeks não resistiu ao imaginar como seria Kensi com o chicote na mão. –"Querido Deus".

Kensi abrira a porta, quando ouvira o som que Deeks desatara. "Está tudo bom por aí?"

"Só para esclarecer, para que serve exatamente o chicote que tens no bolso das calças?", questionou Deeks fechando o olho direito lentamente até metade, movendo o dedo indicador direito, sem saber para onde apontar, exatamente.

"Sério Deeks? É um chicote de equitação, mas não o uso, não pretendo causar nenhuma dor no Deuce." Dissera de olhos cintilantes. – "Mas posso sempre usar em ti" tentando manter-se séria até que irrompeu o seu belo sorriso.

Soltou-se uma expressão de engatatão, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Kensi, até que revelou uma reação de dor, ao imaginar que Kensi faria propositadamente de forma violenta. -"Auch", virando o seu olhar em direção À estrada. Iam para o centro de operações.

Kensi foi disfarçada nesta operação como aluna de equitação, no centro de Equitação de Los Angeles.

Devido À morte do fuzileiro James Peterson.

James era um fuzileiro naval, que após um atentado em Falujah, que o deixou com problemas de mobilidade, dedicou-se à sua paixão de infância, a equitação. James não possuía o melhor histórico, pois após regressar da força tarefa dedicou-se a negócios ilegais tais como tráfico de drogas. Morrera Há dois dias atrás, e não por causas naturais.

Após investigarem a vida de Michael Coel, professor de equitação de James Peterson, foram encontrados ossos no armário. Haviam fortes conexões entre Michael e James fora do campo de equitação. Após o interrogatório a um suspeito, que foi declarado inocente, foi deduzido o criminoso da morte de James, Michael Coel!

Kensi e Deeks estavam de regresso à quinta equestre, entraram de arma na mão, inspecionando o grande espaço à procura de Michael!

"Agentes federais!" Gritara Kensi para Michael, quando o avistara a fugir a galope de um cavalo em direção à floresta.

Kensi não vacilara, correra em direção ao estábulo, retirara Deuce, agarrando-se às rédeas e subiu. Deeks e Kensi trocaram sinais, acenaram um ao outro e prosseguiram. Deeks correu em direção ao carro, seguindo rumo á floresta. Segurando bem firme as rédeas Kensi saiu a galopar tentando alcançar Michael.

O céu estava escuro e com um ar bastante carregado, encobrindo-se com imensas nuvens negras de grandes dimensões, nem parecia Los Angeles. Começou a trovejar.

Kensi conseguira aproximar-se de Michael. (Michael tinha continuado a cavalgar e estava agora cada vez mais distante.)

Um trovão desceu irradiado pelos céus a curta distância onde se encontravam, iluminando toda a área. Deuce ficou fora de controlo, alteou as suas patas ao ponto máximo que lhe era possível relinchando intensamente. Kensi tentava segurar a todo custo as rédeas, mas o descontrolo de Deuce tomou domínio. Kensi gritou, caiu ao chão batendo fortemente com a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos. Escorria-lhe lentamente sangue ao longo do seu rosto, os braços estavam esmurrados e o pé direito estava torcido devido á intensidade da queda.

Perdera-se Michael do campo de vista.

Deeks ouvira o grito da sua parceira do momento da queda. "KENSI!", Gritara Deeks desesperado. Acelerou em busca da sua parceira. Os seus olhos percorriam todo o espaço que o envolvia. Deuce passara violentamente por Deeks irrompendo uma forte brisa. A respiração de Deeks acelerou, a sua expressão de preocupação tomou conta do seu rosto. Perseguira a toda velocidade o trajeto oposto ao que seguia Deuce, encontrando Kensi estirada no chão a uns metros de distância.

Deeks saíra do carro correndo em direção a Kensi, os seus Joelhos caíram sobre aquele cenário, Deeks tocara com as duas mãos no rosto de Kensi, "Kensi…Kensi!".

Colocou o dedo indicador e médio no pescoço de Kensi, percebendo que ainda tinha pulsação. Respirou fundo, fechou por momentos os olhos, libertando um forte peso das suas costas.

Limpou com as suas mãos o sangue escorrido no rosto de Kensi e colocou os seus braços por debaixo do corpo de Kensi, erguendo-a de forma lenta e cuidadosa. A cabeça de Kensi estava agora encostada ao ombro direito de Deeks e os seus braços, imóveis e sem vida, caídos sobre o seu corpo, indicavam que estava longe de acordar.

Encontravam-se numa situação insólita, Deeks ajoelhado segurando o corpo imóvel de Kensi e olhando fixamente para a sua parceira desejando não a ter naquele estado. Completamente desesperado Deeks olhou á sua volta tentando perceber se poderia estar alguém próximo para o ajudar. Não vendo ninguém, pousou cuidadosamente o corpo de Kensi no chão para retirar do bolso das suas calças o telemóvel. Contudo, não tece tempo de dizer uma única palavra, Deeks caiu abruptamente no chão inanimado.

* * *

**Em breve publicarei o próximo capítulo. Obrigada por leres!**

**Deixa a tua opinião :)**


End file.
